Across Space: Knight of the Old Republic Era
by SighingWinter
Summary: Shaila,a noble of Naboo has tired of words and diplomacy,especially since the Jedi Rebellion has started. In A world where Sith and Jedi are warring and good and evil are seperated by a thin line, how far will Shaila go to find herself? Rating may change


Original Characters for STAR WARS (ordered by species)

I own all of these characters, not Lucas Flims, Lucas Entertainment, or anything. any one afiliated with the Star Wars Trilogy, books and other parafinailia.

Love,

SW. A.K.A SighingWinter

* * *

><p>1- Arkanian: Sulan Merspah is male with looks like any other Arkanian;an average human male height and build, tan skin, and white shoulder length hair and white eyes that have no pupils. However unlike his people he has five fingers that are without claws, due to experimentation. Sulan is very confident in his ability as a scout but has a great deal of arrogance, due to certain beliefs about his species that have been ingrained into him since childhood.<p>

2- Cathar: a type of feline humanoid, Jhuahadi has a brilliant white mane and bright blue cat eyes. Physically he is tall and broad, possessing a strong will and tempered mind. He has very high morals and often struggles to understand humans and other creatures that to not attempt to achieve or retain morals. Though passionate in all emotions he is very level headed, some of that coming from his duty as a Jedi. He currently teaches Taul Shiel, a task that he finds difficult, but takes much pleasure from.

3- Chiss: A cautious woman reaching her late middle years, Dzardan is well educated and had once been a carver before the Sith entered her home world and destroyed many of her fellows, forcing the young woman to face the universe as a soldier. Just like her people, Dzardan has deep blue skin and bright orange eyes, which is accented by her black hair that she keeps shaved at the front and braided in a single braid that reaches mid back. Streaks of grey begin to show at her temples, one of the few factors that help other species determine her age.

4- Human: Lightly tanned, and far from her home world of Naboo, Shaila is very different from what most people expect when they see a noble, a secret which she tries to keep close to her heart. Outwardly she is calm, and sharp minded, knowing how the world works and how to get what she wants without using titles. Within her is a passionate woman who desires to fight against the Sith using weapons and not words, though she has yet to try it. She is not easily intimidated, and is the pilot and owner of the ship Star Wing.

5- Kaminoan: A rare representative of his people, Taul Shiel, is very distinctive amidst his Jedi Enclave. His height is average for a grown man of his people, though by human standards he is very tall at seven foot eleven. His skin is porcelain-white, his body frighteningly thin, with hands that are three fingered, with a gaunt face that is dominated by large purple-black eyes. Though Taul Shiel is a padawan he is very adept with the force and seeks to perfect everything he learns. He is very much a perfectionist, which is both his greatest strength and greatest weakness. His master is Jhuahadi.

6- Miraluka: Damaya is a lithe young man, who mastered utilizing the Force at eight years of age, due to his force sight, a gift common among his people. Though not a Jedi, the young man traverses the universe in the robes of a Jedi due to easier movement and because the robes allow him to cover the fact that he has no eyes, which are often covered by a white strip of cloth around his eyes. He is quiet and would think through all actions before determining a course of action, if time permitted. He has little interest in personal gain or glory; rather he seeks to achieve a state of awareness that would surpass even his Force Sight.

7- Nagai: T'shkalie is a thief with little more than self preservation on her mind. Though deeply loyal to family, she will betray those closest to her in order to survive, something that "come with the job" Her species have been considered honorable and disciplined, something that T'shkalie does not display. She has her own sense of honor and a wide skill set with small blades. Her black hair she keeps in an unkempt bob that partially conceals her dark brown eyes. Though slender and often dirty, her skin sticks out due to its paleness.

8- Taung: Kot is a pragmatic warrior who harbors a deadly grudge against the Sith, who murdered his Clan twenty years ago. He trained himself in the art of killing, and has thereby become an assassin who has never killed for money. He is tall and lean, his humanoid form filled with tempered strength. Except for his visage he is human in appearance, excepting the grey brown skin. His head resembles a Maldorian helmet- triangular with sharp ridges above the eyes, which are orange in color, and a chin that ends in a sharp point. His nose is almost flat against his face. He wears his straight and thick black hair in a high ponytail, where the hair emerges from a small area on the upper back of his head.

9- Zeltron: Dani, in a word, is a prostitute. Her exotic beauty and happy mannerisms often attract very wealthy men who buy drinks and are willing to spend quite a lot to meet her desires for entertainment and pleasure, in all their forms. Under the happy exterior is a girl who was enslaved for most of her young life before running away. Dani had never visited her home world, having been born on Tatooine, but she carries the same looks as all her people, overwhelming beauty with long crimson locks and pale pink skin. At the nape of her neck she has a black tattoo.

10- Zygerrian: Ikaiis comes from a world where weakness is a sign of death and enslavement. He was trained to be violent and strong willed, never pleading for death. When he left his home world Ikaiis immediately became a mercenary, and quickly became well known and feared, just like his people. He had a shallow complexion with wavy red hair that he keeps in a half up half down style. Parts of the loose hair he wraps or braids while the rest is left on its own. Two bony spurs jut out from his chin and three such spurs replace the lines of his brows.


End file.
